Villians Unite!
by PotterPhantom7603
Summary: Danny's enemys band together and get an upgrade! Will Danny be able to defeat all of them or will he be vaporized in the process of saving the world once again? Read & Review!
1. Introduction

**Ok, so this is how it works. I'm posting the summary here, and this is my first fanfiction so if you think it's bad please be kind about it, and if there are barely any reviews I won't write it. So, ready or not, here it comes (I know, cheesy)**

Characters: Danny Fenton, Vlad Masters, Skulker, Ember McFlame, Captain Youngblood and Technus.

Summary: Technus is back from his out-of-this-world (literally!) grave (the story takes place after Flirting With Disaster)! And he is seeking his revenge on a certain halfa, Danny Fenton! When he teams up with Vlad Masters, AKA the Richest man in the world and Danny's undefeatable foe, it makes things a little more complicated for Danny. And to make matters even worse then it already is, he joins up with some of Danny's most formidable opponents and gives them an upgrade! Will Danny find a way to defeat this dynamic duo or will he fail?

If you want to find out……………………

**PLEASE review if you think I should write it or not. If not, then it's straight to the recycle bin with this story.**


	2. The Plot!

**Ok, I'm finally updating! I know it took too long but school just started, but I finally got a couple days off (WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!) to get a good start on my story … anyway here's the start of my story!!! (A/N: I will be putting some author's notes in my story and they will be anything in parentheses and in bold.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of Butch's characters, happy Butch Hartman?**

"You can't beat me dipstick!" cried Ember "Not with all these people chanting my name!"

Ember McLain was once again loose and terrorizing Amity Park, "a nice place to live", with her mind-controlled teen rebellion, but what she didn't know was……

"Wait, where's the chanting?" she asked.

"Once again you have been defeated by a bad voice" announced the halfa, the great Danny Phantom.

"EMBER… SO WARM AND TENDER, EMBER… YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!!!" sung Tucker in a **VERY **bad voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, that noise!" screamed Ember.

"Just suck me in your stupid Thermos to end my pain!!!!" pleaded Ember.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" cried Skulker. "You are helpless, whelk!"

"Guess again, Metal-face" said Danny with his usual witty banter line as he once again broke through Skulker's net.

"Hey!" yelled Skulker. "That was my best net and you broke through it!"

"Well sure," said Danny as he phased Skulker through his battle suit and sucked his weak ghost form into the Fenton Thermos. "I'm Danny Phantom!"

"Arrrrrrrgh, me tadies!" bellowed Captain Youngblood. "We're going –

"I think you mean, mateys," interrupted his English parrot.

"Hey, I'm talking here!" Youngblood whined.

"Yeah?" questioned Danny Phantom. "Well you won't be talking for long, short john silver!" And with he sucked the angry pirate, his useless crew and his parrot as well into the famous Fenton Thermos.

"Wow, three ghosts in one night" said Danny Fenton unbelievingly to his friends the next day at Amity Park's famous fast food joint, Nasty Burger.

"Why are you acting so worried?" asked his techno-geek friend, Tucker.

"Yeah," intervened his gothic friend Sam. "You're always chasing a lot of ghosts at one time."

"I guess," said Danny. "But I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach……"

"It's just the food they sell here…" said Tucker.

Little did he know, there was an evil plot going on past the ghost portal in Danny Fenton's basement, past the depths of the ghost zone and just past a purple and white football leading to another portal in the famous Vlad Master/Plasmius's basement.

Vlad and a handful of his ghost associates, Ember McLain who was fuming with the hair that she had left, Skulker who was **still** trying to reprogram the PDA, Captain Youngblood and his parrot who were quarelling about how poor Youngblood's pirate talk was and poor Vlad **(yeah, right! _TORTURE HIM!!!_)** with his head in his hands reviewing the tape of these ghosts' fight's the night before.

"INEXCUSABLE!" he roared. "YOUR FIGHTING WAS POORER THAN YOUR WITTY BANTER!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I UPGRADED YOUR WEAPONS FOR NOTHING!" he continued.

"Why don't you try going out there and fighting him, pops!" Ember snapped back.

"I gladly would if I was not for that stupid, um what did Daniel cal it, uh… spooky scream?" rambled Vlad. "Anyway if it wasn't for that, I'd be able to morph back into my ghost form because, as you can plainly see, I am in my human form." **(for those of you who don't know what he's talking about, he means when Danny used the ghostly wail on Vlad back in ****Kindred Spirits****, which I don't know if it really did disrupt his powers, but it's my story, not yours, so deal with it!)**

"And now that I have become mayor of Amity Park **(he became mayor sometime during Season 3, as seen in ****Urban Jungle**, I am now able to strike young Daniel whenever I please without making ridiculous airplane names like Dalv airlines **(he's taking about when he lured Danny and Maddie to his cottage near the Wyoming/Colorado border in** **Maternal Instinct**" plotted Vlad.

"Anyway," snapped Vlad. "Now back to you three, I have given you every kind of upgrade imaginable and still they end up like this…" he said showing a clip of Ember getting her guitar broken in half by Danny. "Like this…" he said showing a clip of Skulker being mashed into a ball by Danny and getting kicked into the Fenton Thermos. "Or like this." he said showing a clip of Danny giving Youngblood a wedgie.

"I don't know what else to do!" he sobbed.

"I can help you there!" said a voice behind him.

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Who was the voice? No one knows except me! If you want to find out, tune in next time! **


	3. The Return of a Villain

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any characters in it.**

**Last Time on Villains Unite…**

**When we last left Vlad and his goons, Vlad was plotting on how to destroy Danny, but found no luck as his goons were very incompetent. But as he was plotting his next get Daniel scheme, he was interrupted by a mysterious voice… **

**A/N: By the way, whoever guessed the mystery character right, you win… NOTHING (crickets chirping)! No don't leave me my loyal fans; your prize is the next chapter (cheering and clapping)! And the mystery voice was…**

"Yes, it is I, Technus" ranted Technus. "Master of all things mechanical, mechanized, electronic and beeping, master of-

"Yes, yes we know!" interrupted Vlad impatiently.

"Seriously," Ember chimed in. "Master of this, master of that, you're like a broken record player."

"By the way," asked Skulker. "How are you supposed to help us when you're just a pile of dust?"

"I was getting there!" Technus whined. "But fine I shall tell you how I came to be in this form."

"It all started when I freed myself from the ghost zone once again and found the ghost boy's one weakness, emotions." Technus continued. "I used this weakness to my advantage by pushing him and his ghost hunter girlfriend together."

"My plan was going quite well until I broke them up," He said. "Although I almost conquered the world from the Axion Labs satellite, the ghost boy destroyed me by overloading his jet-pack."

"That's where I come in the story" Vlad interrupted. "I found his remains when I went to space to explore what happened at Axion Labs, which I own along with the whole town, and decided to make a deal with him."

"And what was the deal?" Skulker questioned.

"The deal was that I restore Technus to his original-" began Vlad

"Upgraded" interrupted Technus.

"I restore Technus to his **upgraded** form," said Vlad annoyed. "And in return he creates upgraded, high-tech and totally invincible forms for you three."

"So, how are you going to restore him?" asked Captain Youngblood.

"I'm glad you asked," said Vlad as he approached a sheet-covered machine.

"With this!" he said as he pulled off the sheet with a flourish to reveal a strange-looking round machine that looked a lot like the ghost portal.

"What is it?" asked Youngblood.

"You people ask too many questions!" snapped Vlad. "This is The Vlad Masters Evil Regenerator!

"How does it work?" questioned Skulker.

"Well, it's very simple," Vlad said. "All I have to do is turn it on, set it to maximum regeneration and throw Technus's…um… remains into the machine and he will come out the other end fully regenerated!"

"And that's simple how?" retorted Ember.

Ignoring the retort Vlad switched on the machine and turned the knob to **maximum regeneration **and the inside of the donut-shaped machine started to glow a bluish-purplish color. Then, Vlad walked over to the table Technus was perched on and scooped the dust into a shovel. Then, he walked to the machine once again and hurled Technus into the portal. There was a blinding flash of light and as the ghosts gained their sight back, they saw standing in front of them Technus 2.0!

"Now that I have been restored to my upgraded form," said Technus 2.0. "I, Technus 2.0, shall help you in defeat the ghost child once and for all!

**Technus has been reverted to his ghostly form, what does this mean for our clueless hero? Tune in next time on: Villains Unite!**


	4. ATTACK!

**A/N: YES! I live! Sorry it took so long to get this one chapter up, but, in my defense, school is torture! Ok, so I have no excuse, but school really did cut into my time, even over vacation, tons of projects! But, hopefully, over summer vacation I'll update sooner, if that stupid summer reading list or freshmen year of high school doesn't kill me! Now, enough about my life and how sad it is, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a company, much less Danny Phantom!**

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Technus. "You like it? It's my new evil laugh!"

"Less laughing, more upgrading!" Vlad snapped as he stroked Maddie.

Technus made a childish face, but said nothing. Instead he raised his arms, pointed them toward Youngblood, who immediately flinched, but before Youngblood could do anything Technus had already sent a blast of green toward him. Youngblood shrieked with pain and writhed on the floor and in a short time Technus pulled away leaving Youngblood on the floor. But, as Youngblood stood up, the rest of them saw he had changed considerably; he now had grown a bit larger and was about the size of Ember, his peg leg had evolved into a metal, clawed-foot peg leg and his hook was considerably larger and it seemed it could turn into many weapons. His pirate costume had a metal look about it and his hat now sported a vibrant red T with large lightning bolts coming out at diagonals. Next, Technus turned to the other two and after moments of ear-splitting pain, they were upgraded. Ember had sported a metal-looking rock star costume which was bedazzled with what looked like sequins. Also, her boots had turned into stilettos that ended in razor-sharp heels and her flaming hair had become a long braid. A vibrant red T was splashed across her costume with lightning bolts coming out at diagonals. Skulker had not changed much, but his exoskeleton was much sleeker and considerably less bulky. His hunting equipment also was upgraded, they now included: heat-seeking razor discs, ghost lasers. power-draining nets and a glowing whip, among other things. His flaming hair was now longer and sported a ponytail at the end. Also, he had sported a short, flaming mustache. He also now had a see through glass helmet at the top of his flaming head of hair that held his true ghost form, which was as puny as ever. He also had a vibrant red T on his belt instead of the usual S.

"Now," declared Technus after moments of surveying. "I can't have disobeying in my plan, so I just activate the Obey Technus Chip!" And with that he raised his arms once more and shot a red ray at the three ghosts. For a moment, their eyes looked like Vlad's, then after another moment their eyes were revealed to have dark circles around them and looked like Danny's eyes under Freakshow's control.

"Now," snapped Vlad. "Have we dilly-dallied enough here?"

"Yes, we have!" Vlad answered himself. "Now, excuse me while these three and I crush Daniel once and for all!"

"I don't think so," Technus interrupted. "If anyone defeats the ghost boy, it's going to be me!"

"Now, my minions," said Technus evilly. "ATTACK!"

"No, wait, what are you doing, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" were the last words Vlad spoke before he was destroyed by the three upgraded ghosts, he never stood a chance…

**Oh, no! Now the outdated ghost is in control, but he's not afraid to use his power to destroy anyone who gets in the way of his world domination. Is this the end of our beloved half-ghost hero? Find out next time on… Villains Unite!**


	5. The Fight of a Lifetime

**Well, that was a very gruesome end to our **_**favorite **_**cough, cough mayor of Amity Park! Maybe I should up the rating a bit… NAH! It's already high enough and at this rate, if I up it every chapter, it'll be at Mature… well, I'll let the readers decide after this chapter… For now, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!! trumpets sound **

**Disclaimer: boring, monotonous tone I don't own Danny Phantom…**

**LAST TIME ON, VILLAIN'S UNITE…**

**The villains have gotten an upgrade they need to defeat an unsuspecting Danny and a master to match them! Will Danny defeat the new Fruitloop since Vlad may as well say Howdy to the Grim Reaper?! Why am I asking you this when I'm writing this story?! (that's where I begin to lose faith in myself, when I'm asking readers questions about **_**my **_**story) Find out in this chapter…**

Casa de Fenton (Fenton House)

"Oh man, what a day!" moaned Danny in agony as buried his face in a pillow. "So many ghosts, so much pain!

"You are such a Drama Queen!" Sam chided.

"Drama King, to be precise…" said Danny through the pillow getting his sarcasm back.

Sam rolled her eyes, and then glared at Danny.

"Ha, ha!" said Tucker childishly. "You're getting the evil glare, you're getting the evil glare, you're getting the evil glare!

Sam now turned to glare at Tucker. That shut him up. Then, without warning there was a big explosion outside that shook the whole house. Jack Fenton's usual rant of 'GHOSTS!' was also heard.

"Ahoy, mateys!!!" said a familiar voice. "Ha, I got it right this time, I got it right this time, I got it right this time!

"Oh, shut up!" said another familiar voice with a hint of British accent.

"Another one?!" Danny shouted in disbelief. "Grrrr, Going Ghost! And with that, Danny Fenton had transformed into town hero, Danny Phantom!

While Danny flew out the window to see what the commotion was all about, Tucker decided to take the matter of distracting Danny's parents, who would soon be up there, in his own hands. He pulled out his PDA and went into Danny's personal bathroom, just in time to have Jack Fenton bursting through the door with Maddie close behind and Jazz rolling her eyes, lagging behind them. Sam immediately tried to signal Jazz while Jack and Maddie busied themselves with the commotion outside. Sam then gave up and whispered into Jazz's ear who grew a look of surprise, who decided to go along with the idea. Then, they made some kind of life-size dolls, dressed them up, and snuck out of the room. Meanwhile, Tucker threw a box of stink bombs in Danny's bathroom to cover up where Danny was.

Back to the fight outside, Captain Youngblood had arrived in his ship and was directing his crew to terrorize the citizens of Amity Park, when Danny decided to intervene.

"Mind if I join?" said Danny.

"Sure," said Youngblood, completely unsurprised. "When hats attack!" And once he said that, his hat sprung to life, grew razor-sharp edges and started to spin evilly toward Danny, who ducked.

"So, I can join then?" asked Danny amused.

"What, are you on the rebound with the whole hero thing?" said Youngblood, just as amused. And with that, the hat turned around and spun at Danny once again, who looked just in time and duplicated himself.

"Well, it's a good thing you duplicated yourself," said a deep voice. "Because there are more enemies to come!"

One Danny looked around just in time to see Skulker flying at him and fired a ghost ray at the hunter.

"Direct hit!" said Danny triumphantly though it didn't seem to do much damage since Skulker plowed on and made direct contact with the Danny copy and plowed him straight into the ground where he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Another Danny was locked in a battle with Ember.

"Whoa!" said Danny as he dodged another beam aimed at him by Ember. "Well, I can say you've gotten stronger, but your aim still stinks!

Ember was furious.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" said Ember dangerously. She opened her mouth and what came out was a shockwave of lyrics which made the Danny clone explode into ectoplasm.

The third Danny clone was dodging cannonballs from Youngblood. Then, from behind, Youngblood's hat sliced the Danny clone in half, which disappeared, and landed neatly on top of Youngblood's head. All that was left was the **real** Danny. All of them had looks of malice on their faces.

"Now, my minions," said a shadow behind them. "Destroy the ghost boy!

"Technus? But-" And Danny said no more, because just then, he was hit hard in the stomach by Youngblood's cannonball. Then, Skulker fired dozens of heat-seeking explosives, which made contact with Danny, who almost fell to the ground and was only stopped by Ember, who fired a fist from her guitar, which did not soften his fall. Youngblood was about to make the final blow when Technus stopped him.

"No!" said Technus. "I want to finish him!"

"After all these years trying to destroy you, you came out on top," ranted Technus. "But now, I have you beat! You have no more power over me, Goodbye, Ghost Child! Any last words?"

"Yeah," said Danny. "Your rants are too long, I could have escaped during that, but instead, I choose to escape, now!" And with that said, he sunk through the street and flew off underground, to Wisconsin, to the only person who could have done this…

Wisconsin

Danny was now flying in the sky, for he knew he was a long way away from his enemies. He could now see Vlad's mansion in clear view. He flew up to the mansion and phased through, then he searched the house for Vlad, but all he found was Vlad's foul-tempered, creepy-looking, evil cat, Maddie. Danny then flew down to Vlad's lab and started to look around when something grabbed his leg. He immediately started to charge a Ghost Ray when he saw who it was. The face of Vlad Masters was looking worse than ever, his clothes were torn and he had many bloody stains about him.

"Daniel, help me…" he said in a weak voice before he passed out.

**Danny, help Vlad? Now, this I gotta see! Will Danny save the world? What is Sam's and Jazz's plan? And, will Danny's parents find out his secret or will Tucker prevail in **_**his**_** plan? Find out next time on… Villains Unite!**


	6. The Talk

**I liiiiiiiiiiive! Yes folks, that's right! Spread the word that PotterPhantom is still alive! Now, enough of this idle chit-chat, I think you've waited too long for an update so, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Last time… Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, Danny had only just escaped from the upgraded villains by a hair when he could have escaped any time during Technus' rant, the old fossil. He then flew to Wisconsin only to find a badly beaten Vlad Masters. How will Danny respond to this? Find out for yourselves!**

"Me?" said Danny incredulously. "Me help you?"

"You sent Technus to kill me, for Pete's sake!" he continued.

"This is true." said Vlad in a weak voice. "And I have regretted it ever since." "Look at me now," he continued. "A mockery of what I once was."

"Dude," said Danny. "You were always a mockery."

"Don't push it, Daniel." said Vlad regaining his bitter attitude.

"Who's the damsel in distress here?" asked Danny tauntingly.

Vlad was now becoming serious and growing more worried by the second, "Daniel," he said, slightly panicked. "We can exchange witty banter all day, but the fact remains that Technus will hunt you down until he kills you."

"And what about you?" said Danny, getting Vlad's point.

"As for me," said Vlad with a chuckle. "He already thinks I'm dead, so there's no point in pursuing me."

"You're right." said Danny, giving in. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"I really don't give a damn, Daniel," said Vlad, as though discussing this over drinks. "They think I'm dead, remember?"

Suddenly, Danny grabbed Vlad by his ironed shirt and said in a threatening voice, "Listen, you snob, if I go, I'm taking you with me!"

"Temper, Daniel," said Vlad.

Danny let Vlad go roughly. He glared at him and Vlad glared back. Their mutual hate had rekindled. But, what happened next changed that. There was a loud crash upstairs and Vlad's alarms went off.

"Somebody's here!" he said, panicked.

"Little pigs, little pigs," came the voice of Skulker. "Let me come in." Then he let out an evil cackle which came from behind the two arch-nemeses. They looked up frightfully and saw the figure of Skulker towering over them. Behind him stood Ember McLain and Captain Youngblood, full of menace. Above them floated Technus, looking very pleased indeed.

**Gasp! What have I done? Will Danny and Vlad live to tell the tale or will they meet the grim reaper? Find out, next time!**


	7. Fight or Flight?

Wow

**Wow! Another long hiatus again… well, just be happy it wasn't longer… or was it? Well as your reward I'll end that terrible cliff hanger!**

_**Danny and Vlad had just had a little "Man to Man" talk and were just about to go at each other's throats again when Technus and the gang infiltrated Vlad's lair, will our hero make it out alive? You'll see…**_

Vlad was stunned. "B-b-b-but how?" he managed to get out. "Why?"

"Now, Mr. Masters," said Technus gleefully. "Did you really think I'd let all this machinery go to waste?" He waited for a reply, when he got none, he continued. "I thought maybe after I defeated the Ghost Boy, I'd salvage some of your lab, too bad you're alive…" But then Technus' eyes became filled with malice. "On the upside, I control all things –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Danny, annoyed. "We don't need the whole intro again; let's just get to the part where I defeat you, Going Ghost!" And with that, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

"Sorry, Ghost Child," said Technus, still smiling. "But that's not going to happen this time!"

"Please, Master Technus," said Skulker. "I can dispose of them easily." He pressed a button on his armor and a scythe appeared on both of his arms.

"No need." said Technus. "Just cover me."

"So now you've become so pathetic you need back-up to defeat me and the bitter, old cat person?" asked Danny, smirking.

"Oh how I regret getting that cat…" interjected Vlad.

"Silence!" said Technus, obviously getting annoyed. "You shall pay for that, Ghost Child!" Technus used his powers to summon parts from Vlad's anti-ghost machines and he became one big anti-ghost weapon. He fired an ecto-ray at Danny.

"This can't be good…" said Danny. He tried to dodge, but Technus was too quick for him and he got the full blast of it.

"Skulker, you take care of Mr. Masters, while I go for the Ghost Child with Ember and Youngblood!" said Technus.

Danny shot a green ecto-ray at Technus, which was easily matched by Youngblood firing a cannonball. There was a huge explosion, in which Vlad tried to escape, but Skulker homed in on his ecto-signature and grabbed him. He turned on his rockets and took off with Vlad. Danny knew he needed help winning this battle, so he phased through the floor and was careful to travel underground until he was out of Skulker's range, who was still carrying Vlad somewhere.

**Meanwhile, back at Amity Park…**

Maddie and Jack Fenton were berating their daughter and holding up the dummies she and Sam made, "Where are Danny and Tucker?" asked Maddie and Jack interjected, "Not that we care about Tucker since he's not our son, but he must be somewhere with Danny…

**Up in Danny's bathroom…**

Danny had made it to Amity Park without any interruptions and decided to sneak in through his bathroom. When he came inside, he smelled something horrible and saw Tucker lying on the floor, "Need… air…" said Tucker, hoarsely. "Dude," said Danny, holding his nose. "I told you, the stink bomb plan never works, especially if you're in the room…" Danny then rolled his eyes and changed into Danny Fenton. Just as he threw Tucker out of the bathroom, his parents knocked on his bedroom door, tired of Sam's and Jazz's excuses. Danny opened the door. His parents saw nothing wrong, but smelled the awful stink bombs. "I blame you and your cooking…" said Jack and he left. Maddie saw Tucker slumped on the floor, but decided not to ask and also left. Jazz and Sam gagged on the smell, so they and Danny left Tucker in the room and went to the basement where they would try and formulate a plan.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Danny. "But I don't think I can defeat Technus… What's next? The Box Ghost will get powerful?!" Then Danny decided to answer that himself since the future that could have been still haunted him… **A/N: Hm… that could be a sequel… I could add Walker in with the Box Ghost and… well I wouldn't want to give too much away, back to the story!**

"Don't say that Danny…" said Sam, but she didn't know what she could do.

"There's got to be something that can defeat them!" said Jazz and she quickly got on her laptop. However, at that moment, there was a power outage, Jack's screaming of "GHOSTS!" once again and firing the ecto-ray at everything that moved. The power came on as suddenly as it turned off, but Danny wished it hadn't. When the lights came back on, floating before him were Youngblood, Ember and Skulker, who was holding Jazz hostage. Technus also appeared, floating over them and showing that he held Sam hostage.

"Let me go, Ghost X!" screamed Jazz.

"Oh Lord," said Skulker, exasperated. "Not this again…"

"Forget that, Skulker!" ordered Technus. "Leave with the girl!" Skulker immediately obeyed. Then Technus said with a smile, "Technology does wonders!"

Danny heard this and had an idea: if they were being controlled by Technus's technology, then all he had to do was destroy whatever it was that made them obey. He had to act quickly. While Skulker was in the air and about to leave Danny flew over to him and started blasting him with ecto-blasts.

"Ignore him!" shouted Technus and Skulker flew through the ceiling with Jazz. Danny followed.

"Don't just stand there, after him!" shouted Technus to the other two and they followed suit.

Then Technus pleasantly said to Sam, "As for, little angry girl." he said as he came up to the portal. "Let's see how you do in the Ghost Zone without protection!" and with that, he threw her into the green, swirling abyss and followed her in, cackling.

**Yes! I've always wondered what would happen to a human if they went into the Ghost Zone without a vehicle of some sort… or was that what happened when Danny first met Walker? … Well, that's why I sent Technus with her, that and I've always wanted a fight in the Ghost Zone with just the regular episodes! Anyway, prepare for a chapter bursting with fights! That's how I'll make it up for not updating frequently! Anyway, now that I've given away the rest of the story… reviews are nice…**


	8. Danny vs the Upgrades

Wow, I got more reviews that usual, which motivated me to write another chapter

**Wow, I got more reviews that usual, which motivated me to write another chapter! So, since I don't want to get distracted, I'll delve right into the story!**

_**Last time… Danny only just survived the attack on him and Vlad. Vlad, however; wasn't so lucky and was carried away by Skulker, but where? **_**Only I know that… evil laugh **_**Danny's parents are still clueless about Danny, but he needs to start being more careful, as it was a narrow escape **_**And will probably not appear again in the story, along with Tucker unless they are in high demand and are wanted back. **_**To make matters worse, Technus once again arrives, captured Jazz and sent Sam into the Ghost Zone. However, Danny noticed that the other three villains were being controlled by machinery, but will he be able to destroy the Obedience Chips? Find out!**_

Danny kept on circling Skulker while trying to hit whatever was controlling him. Then, Danny saw it, a red chip sticking out of Skulker's back. However, before he could fire an ecto-ray at it, Youngblood fire his own ray at Danny. Skulker saw this as an opportunity to use Jazz as a shield. Danny didn't know what to do, so he split into four duplicates, hoping that would buy time. Two of the duplicates headed for Youngblood and Ember while the other one and the real one headed for Skulker. While the duplicate headed straight at Skulker, acting as a diversion, the real Danny crept behind Skulker and shot an ecto-ray at the chip, a direct hit! When the smoke cleared, the chip was still intact and it seemed to still be working perfectly. Then Skulker turned around and was about to fire a weapon at Danny, when Jazz threw a Fenton Foamer at Danny, who caught it.

"Use it to block the electricity!" shouted Jazz before Skulker raised a scythe to her neck. Danny was helpless and Ember and Youngblood were headed straight for him. Ember let out another shockwave of lyrics and Danny used a ghost shield, which repelled the lyrics and hit Skulker. The lyrics were so high-pitched, they broke the glass container holding Skulker.

"Some upgrade!" said the puny Skulker as he fell to ground. As he fell to the ground, he forgot everything that happened, since he was free from the upgraded form of his body. Danny quickly dove and caught Skulker.

"What is this all about?!" shouted Skulker. "Why am I not in my exo-skeleton?" Instead of answering his questions, Danny stuffed Skulker into the Thermos and fly out of the way of a barrage of cannonballs from Youngblood.

"One down, two to go…" said Danny, becoming invisible. He creeped up behind the two and saw their chips. He aimed the Fenton Foamer at Ember's guitar, where the upgrade chip was, become visible and fired. It hit the chip and produced immediate results. Ember was electrocuted by the short-circuit and her flaming hair mixed with the electricity, causing an explosion. **A/N: And yes, that has happened before, then again, it was Dark Danny with an oil truck, but electricity and fire mixed can cause an explosion, right? **Ember crashed to the ground, but almost immediately got up. She was now reverted back to her original form, but she still had the same eyes Danny had when he was under control. Danny was confused, were there two chips? But he had no time to ponder this as Youngblood slashed him with his hook. Then Youngblood took out a sword and Danny had to dodge every swing. He knocked the sword out of Youngblood's hand with a Ghost Ray and went invisible. He quickly spotted the chip on his hat and quickly fired the Fenton Foamer at it. The chip short-circuited and electrocuted Youngblood. He quickly recovered and was still in his upgraded form.

"You?" he said. "What are you doing here?!" and he tried to fire something at Danny, but he did not know how to operate the new machinery. To make matters worse, his parrot came over and started arguing again. This gave Danny time to find the second chip and spotted it on his hook. He quickly fired the Foamer at it and Youngblood was reverted to his original form with another shock of electricity.

"Now look what you did, you bird-brain!" said Youngblood indignantly to his parrot.

"Children have no respect these days…" said the parrot, exasperated.

Danny was watching this with boredom. He yawned and checked his watch. He decided to suck them into the Thermos. He was about to head back to where Technus was, when Ember attacked him with her regular guitar. Danny realized he could now destroy the chip with a regular Ghost ray since she wasn't upgraded and circled Ember to confuse her. But she turned a knob on the guitar and fired the skull beam. He became invisible and Ember used her fire-hair as a weapon by making it grow and attack all around her. Danny was hit by the fire and became visible. This was harder than he thought. He then split into four and attacked Ember head on. She fired another Skull Beam and all of them dodged. She then attacked one of them and beat them into the ground. Danny finally saw her obedience. It was sticking out of her boot. Ember flew up to the real Danny, but was attacked by the two other copies. While she was struggling with them, Danny fired the Fenton Foamer at her and missed. He had hit his copy. Ember quickly defeated the other copy with her guitar. She turned toward Danny, but he had disappeared. She was confused. Then Danny reappeared and shot the Fenton Foamer at Ember. Ember was encased in ectoplasmic goo and the goo short-circuited the chip on her boot and she fell to the ground. Danny quickly captured her in the Fenton Thermos.

Finally, Danny phased through his house and got to the basement. There, Jazz, who had escaped earlier, was trying to get into the Ghost Portal, but the portal was sealed shut. "What are you doing?" asked Danny.

"Techkinesis **Sorry, had to put in a ridiculous nickname…** just went into the Ghost Portal with Sam and destroyed any way to get in without phasing through!" wailed Jazz.

"Then I'm going in after him." said Danny angrily. "Cover for me if mom and dad decide to look for us and take the Thermos, I don't want those three getting in the way again..." And with those words, he phased through the sealed doors and went into the Ghost Zone.

**And I think I'll end there. Aren't I evil? Next time, the fight in the Ghost Zone and perhaps the revealing of where Vlad is…! This one is going to be slightly shorter, but then again, Danny was fighting three people this time. Expect another update soon; I want to get this one done before I have no time due to school.**


	9. The Battle in the Ghost Zone

**Well, that was an exciting chapter… Speaking of which, I must apologize, I haven't seen much of season 3 and I only just found out that Skulker and Ember were dating, I wouldn't have put them together in the story since I'm horrible at love scenes and I wouldn't want to deprive my audience of them … but since they under mind control, I don't need an explanation, Phew! Anyway, on with the last/second last chapter, I haven't made up my mind yet… don't worry, I will by the end of the chapter! Well, anyway, I'm going to end this lengthy intro and get into the lengthy recap of the last chapter… Wait! One last thing, this chapter might be a little unsettling for some people, but that's how the story turned out, it develops in my sick, twisted mind and then my hands write it. So, if I make some people uncomfortable with this chapter, I apologize in advance… for the second time… **

_**Last time, Danny finally defeated Skulker and Youngblood without much hassle and defeated Ember after a long and hard battle. Alas, he came too late to save Sam from being tossed into the Ghost Zone and now he's taking the fight to Technus.**_

Danny became tangible once he got into the Ghost Zone. He hurriedly scanned the place for Technus and saw him floating nearby, but what he saw made him laugh so hard, tears rolled down his face. Technus was chasing after a floating Sam and tried to catch her, but she phased right through him anytime he got his hands on her. He turned his head toward the sound of the laughing and saw Danny. He growled and attacked Danny. He slammed him against the floor of the Ghost Zone. Danny quickly made a Ghost Shield, which bounced Technus off of him. Danny then quickly fired a Ghost Ray which made contact with Technus. "Sorry dude, but you're out of element here," said Danny confidently. "There's no technology around."

Technus smirked, "You are very wrong indeed, Ghost Child." he said as he flew away.

"Where are you going?" asked Danny, somewhat amused. Now he was backing Technus into a corner. He threw more Ghost Rays at Danny.

Technus said nothing as he was dodging the blasts and trying to get to his destination. He finally found it. He stopped and stood in front of a purple door. Danny stopped as well.

"Ghost Child," said Technus as his hands glowed. "You are very wrong indeed." he raised his hands and the door behind him flew open and a myriad of technology poured out and started creating a battle suit for Technus. Danny tried to stop the battle suit from forming, but Technus aimed an ecto-gun, which along with many other anti-ghost weapons was among his stolen technology, and hit Danny square in the chest. When the battle suit was finished, it looked similar to his original. "Now, really Ghost Child," said Technus. "Since I don't get dates, what do you think I do while I'm not terrorizing you, Sudoku?"

"You do look like the Sudoku kind of guy…" mused Danny.

"Okay, so I do Sudoku every morning, but that's beside the point."

"You're right!" said Danny as he blasted Technus with a powerful Ghost Ray, although it didn't do much. Any damage that was done, was reformed by Technus. After being blasted apart a few more times, then reforming again, Technus became bored and activated the rockets. Danny stared in horror as Technus headed towards Sam, who was not quick enough to dodge and was now in the clutches of Technus. "Since I have human technology, I can now capture your girlfriend!" said Technus gleefully. "And to make sure you don't interfere with my plans again, I destroy your girlfriend as well as you, but you can watch her die first." he activated a beam on his suit and made a ghost shield around Danny. "You find some useful things when you salvage a millionaire's lab.

"So that's how you've been getting around so quickly, you've been using the portals…" said Danny.

"Yes, and you've realized just in time for your death, now where was I?" said Technus. "Oh yes, now I remember…" he activated a razor on his arm and held it up to Sam's neck. Danny was getting so angry and Technus saw it; he was frightened for a moment, because of what happened last time, but then he realized Danny could do nothing and decided to have some fun with this. "Now, now Ghost Child," he said tauntingly. "You wouldn't want to do anything to hurt your girlfriend.

"Sam, take cover," said Danny, realizing what to do. "This will hurt you more than it hurts me!" and with that, he took a deep breath and blew icy wind at Technus which was making his circuits go haywire and he accidentally dropped Sam. Danny quickly acted and caught Sam. He put Sam on the floor of the Ghost Zone and took another deep breath while Technus was trying to get control back. He froze the suit and it crashed the floor and broke into pieces, leaving Technus, with technology and mostly powerless. "I will live to fight another day…" he said as he took off, but Danny grabbed him by the mullet and swung him around. He slammed him against a wall. Danny inhaled deeply and let out a Ghostly Wail. Sam saw what Danny was doing and ran up to him, "Stop it!" said screamed. Danny stopped abruptly and looked around. Technus was on the floor with his eyes closed. Danny was overcome by anger. Danny calmed down and said, "Emotions have always been your downfall and always will be…" he hugged Sam. "I promise never to become like him." Suddenly, Technus woke up, Danny was about to attack, but then Technus said, "Who are you?" his memory had been damaged. Danny grabbed Technus and took him away to the Ghost Zone insane asylum, where he also saw other patients being helped by none other than Penelope Spectra. Also not surprisingly, she was wearing the same outfit as when she was the school therapist.

"Now tell me," said Spectra. "When did you first develop this fear of oranges?" The Ghost Writer was twitching nervously, mostly because there was a bowl of fruit that included oranges near him, "It all started when I was five, I was in kindergarten and we were having a food fight…" While the Ghost Writer was pouring his soul out, Spectra was looking in a mirror, inserting phrases such as, "uh-huh" "Mmm" "How does that make you feel" and "Be the pilot of your own life." at the wrong times because she was too busy feeding on his woes.

Danny came up to the receptionist, Bertrand, posing in his human form, and said, "I'd like to admit a Nicolai Technus." "Right this way…" said Bertrand in a bored voice and he didn't even notice that he was leading his foe. "Now, you can leave," said Bertrand in the same bored voice. "You'll be able to see your friend after he gets settled." When Technus was led to his cell he was smiling, which made Danny leave quickly, fearing the damage was unrepairable.

As he past the cells he saw Walker and his sidekick, Bullet, along with other Ghost Cops, patrolling the corridors. He also saw, not surprisingly, the Box Ghost in a straightjacket in one of the cells. When he past Spectra's room again, he saw there was a line out the door, with Prince Aragon, Desiree, Hotep-Ra and The Lunch Lady. He peeked inside again and found that the Ghost Writer had left and Kitty and Johnny 13 were getting a dual session, possibly to resolve their problems. He found Sam waiting outside and he was happy they would never become like those two. They flew off toward the Fenton Portal. As they flew, Danny said, "I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Technus needed to be stopped, he almost killed you…" They looked at each other, then looked away and blushed. They made it to the Fenton Portal in an awkward silence. They phased through and Jazz, who had been waiting, let out a deep breath. "Thank God you two are okay!" she hugged the both of them tightly and almost squeezed the living daylights out of them. Tucker tumbled down the stairs, "What'd I miss?" he asked.

**I've decided this won't be the last chapter and I'll put in an epilogue. I promised to reveal where Vlad was and this wouldn't seem to do it justice, so I'll reveal that and tie up some more loose ends and yes, the Asylum scene was random, but I wanted to put some more villains in, make it a whole mesh of Danny's villains, plus Spectra and Bertrand are my favorites, they might be featured in the sequel, yes I said sequel... I won't say too much, but you'll find out in the next chapter! And speaking of which, I might have a whole story dedicated to the asylum, making it more funny than depressing. Actually, this was supposed to be more like Arkham, but you guys might not interpret it that way. Anyway, expect a real-soon update, maybe like the previous chapters, right after this one and sorry for the long author's notes, but it's the end of the story and I want to fit everything in!**


	10. Epilogue

**Alright, the story is almost over, now all that's left is the epilogue! Before I start this, does anyone know how Vlad works his Ecto-Tornado? I haven't seen the episode, so I really don't know… Anyway, without further ado, here's the epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

Danny was finally relaxing since Technus and all the other villains were locked up in the insane asylum. Of course, he didn't leave Youngblood, Ember and Skulker in the dark and told them the whole story, so they're about the only ghosts in the Ghost Zone not in therapy. Technus is recovering smoothly, but it is almost impossible that he will fully heal **a la Gilderoy Lockhart! **His house is once again unoccupied, but before he departed, he put a lock on that only he can open, so no one will be salvaging from his realm anytime soon. And now, we go to Amity Park to see how Danny is doing on his time off…

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were going to Danny's house from the movies.

"Man!" said Tucker, now fully healed from the stink bomb accident. "I'm never doing that plan again, I'll let you guys take care of that…"

"Oh brother." said Danny and Sam.

They arrived at the house, but Danny's parents were down in the basement making new inventions. They all made themselves comfortable in the living room and turned on the TV.

"…and our town has once again been saved by Danny Phantom." the reporter was saying. "The three ghosts that were terrorizing our town will be added to the list of ghosts Amity Park must watch out for and if anyone sees a ghost in a high-tech suit, a washed-up rock star or a child who likes to play dress up, do not hesitate to call the Ghost Hotline!"

"Hear that Danny?" said Sam. "You saved our town again."

"Eh." said Danny. "That's not news to me… but I still can't help but think that what happened to Technus is my fault…"

"You did it for the good of humanity!" said Jazz.

"You did it to save my life…" said Sam; after that, Danny had no regrets about defeating Technus for good.

"In other news," the reporter continued. "Vlad Masters has gone missing! We have sent out dozens of S.W.A.T. teams to find him and we will not rest until we find our beloved mayor!" Danny turned off the TV.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" asked Sam.

"How much trouble can Vlad be now?" asked Danny. "He's lost his ghost powers; he's as harmless as Tucker!"

"Hey!" shouted Tucker and everyone but him laughed.

**Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…**

"Skulker! Turn off your blasted defense system!" shouted Vlad. He was on Skulker's Island and had just activated the defense system. He was running from every ghost animal and ghost weapon imaginable. "I can't believe you brought me here!"

Skulker turned off the defense system and brought Vlad to his lair, "It's not my fault I was under Technus's control and you're a weakling without your powers" Skulker snapped.

"Why you…" said Vlad as he jumped across the table. But Skulker was too quick for him and shot him with a powerful ecto-blast. He was blasted against the wall and being blasted continuously. "Do you like my new weapons?" said Skulker. "They can shoot without stop now!" Then, something strange happened. Two black rings appeared at the middle of Vlad's body and moved opposite ways. The ecto-blast was discontinued. Standing there was Vlad Plasmius. "Amazing," said Vlad. "Unfortunately for you, the ecto-blast must have kick-started my powers, which means…" he fired an ectoblast at Skulker, who responded with another continuous ectoblast, which Vlad reflected with the Ghost Twister and the force of the wind blasted Skulker against the wall. Vlad grabbed Skulker and used the Ghost Stinger to short out his battle suit. "Now, are you going to cooperate, or do I have to turn you into a puddle of ecto-plasm?" The small form of Skulker was frightened and said, "Okay, okay, you win!" Vlad smirked, "Good," he said deviously. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't had the chance to destroy Daniel in a while…" and with that, Vlad flew off to his portal to his mansion to think up another plot to get rid of Danny.

**Well? What did you think? Was that cliff-hanger bad to be carried over to the next story? Tell me everything that's on your mind because this is the last chance! And I promise next time there will be more of Vlad's snack-food phrases! So, hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up! Don't be shy, just press the review button! Until next story, farewell!**


End file.
